


my ghost, where'd you go?

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean fucked up, F/M, also ellen as a sister/mother figure for reader? a new concept, reader knowing dean is their home but not wanting to verbally admit it, well both winchesters fucked up what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “You and Sam disappear for three fucking months without a word to anyone and you expect me to be up your ass with excitement the minute you get ho- show up again?”“I’m still alive. That’s an accomplishment.” Dean shrugged. You were cranky enough to where the small gesture threw you over the edge.“But what if you weren’t? What if you didn’t make it back alive? Hell, what if neither of you made it back alive? What are we supposed to do then?”+show timeline: very loosely inspired by s2e19
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Kudos: 26





	my ghost, where'd you go?

**Author's Note:**

> i give you smut now i give you angst(ish) but this marks the end of an era of me not using 'Y/N' in a fic it was a good run but i couldn't work around it
> 
> also i can't remember if i mentioned it or not but the dean/reader series isn't linear so i'll be jumping around to different points of their relationship cause it's just more fun that way

You were used to Dean being gone for weeks when he was on his hunting trips but this — this didn’t feel like one of his hunting trips. A mix of security and reassurance knowing he was with Sam but Dean being gone for as long as he was it wasn’t normal at all. By now you’d get a call from either him or Sam confirming their whereabouts but it had been radio silent since the boys had left. You did everything in your power to keep your mind from venturing into the worst case scenarios by spending the majority of your time glued to the tv, sometimes accompanied by a six pack.

It was closing in on a month and a half with no sign of either of them. Worried sick was an understatement.

Sometimes you purposefully slept on the couch to be closer to the phone hoping that someone; hell, even Ellen, Jo, or Bobby to give you some sort of clarity.

You found yourself in the same hole as everyone else. No one had heard from Sam or Dean in almost two months now. Part of you wanted to give up hope; you knew what you had gotten yourself into the minute the hunter had caught your attention, yet you loved him way too much to give up hope. ‘ _There’s always a way._ ’ you’d tell Dean frequently, mainly when he was feeling discouraged. He was more hard on himself than anyone else you knew, and you were — are — still a constant reminder for Dean that it’s okay to be a human every once in a while.

You are his home.

Right now, you’re homesick.

It’s almost three months without the Winchesters when you get the call from Ellen, which was a relief in itself.

You were relieved that the boys were alive, but you suddenly became irate when Ellen had mentioned jail.

The two of them had gotten caught up during a hunt, the past catching up with them as usual. They weren’t able to talk their way out of a three month stint, yet managed to escape after two of them. It only pissed you off more when you realize how out of the loop you really were, as it was part of the hunt for them to even end up there in the first place.

“They’re getting released tomorrow.”

No one knew where the Impala was and of course, you were the current accessible option to have them picked up.

_“If we don’t know where the Impala is, how the hell are we getting home?” Sam asked._

_“Let’s hope it’s Ellen or Jo because if it’s Y/N? She’ll kill us both.” Dean responded._

The jail had to be almost an hour and a half away and you weren’t sure if you could make it that long without yelling or throttling the both of them for being so _stupid_.

You had dropped Sam off at Harvelle’s Roadhouse without a word, him giving Dean a gesture that meant they’d talk later. It was another forty-five minutes to your house and your anger had subsided for the most part, but you knew as soon as you pulled into the driveway it would overwhelm you once again, and it did.

You didn’t say one word to Dean long after the both of you were in the house. He wanted to explain himself and knowing you as well as he did, he knew that if he even breathed in your direction wrong you would snap at him. It didn’t take much for Dean to annoy you or get on your nerves at times but this one took the cake. You had never been this furious with him before and it scared you.

You two weren’t even a couple. It made no sense for you to be this angry over him.

You didn’t say anything to the older male as you both walked into your place. Dean had enough experience with women to know that right now wasn’t the best time for him to even speak, but when it came to you he was actually disappointed in himself for being stupid enough to worry you like he did.

“You gonna stay mad at me forever?” He asked you.

“You and Sam disappear for three fucking months without a word to anyone and you expect me to be up your ass with excitement the minute you get ho- show up again?”

“I’m still alive. That’s an accomplishment.” Dean shrugged. You were cranky enough to where the small gesture threw you over the edge.

“But what if you weren’t? What if you didn’t make it back alive? Hell, what if neither of you made it back alive? What are we supposed to do then?”

Dean froze. He didn’t expect that from you, let alone someone else that wasn’t Sam to be that worried about him. He couldn’t even bring himself to respond.

“You can sleep on the couch tonight but I don’t wanna see you when I wake up tomorrow morning.”

Ouch.

You’d regret that in a few days.

“Fine.” Dean responded, a ping of hurt in his voice.

It wasn’t the first time Dean had heard those words but it wouldn’t be the last. He may be stubborn as hell sometimes, but he followed directions well as the house was empty the next morning.

Regret settled in earlier than you’d expected.

It wasn’t until you started straightening up that you noticed Dean had left his necklace on your coffee table, resting on top of a random receipt with some words on the back. You knew he never took it off and once the realization settled, you felt your stomach start to flip flop in a good way. You soon noticed he had left a note on the receipt for you, which simultaneously made you feel worse about last night yet still deep in your feelings for him.

‘ _I fucked up. I’ll make it up to you. For now, keep this_.’


End file.
